Naruto Rising Force IV
Naruto Rising Force IV , with Part II meant to have a different impact in the gamers. Studio Pierrot, the developer of the Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden anime series, aided CyberConnect2 in the making of new storylines to be featured in the game, resulting in new 60 minutes of created animation. On January 3, the demo release date was announced in the Jump Magazine. It was officially released January 24, 2016 on the Japanese PlayStation Store only. It contains 3 battles which are fighting Sasuke, Pain, and Tobi. The North American demo was released on the PlayStation Store on February 21st and on the Xbox Live Marketplace on February 28th with the same three battles, but with the option to choose between English and Japanese voices. Realeased for Xbox one and Ps4. In November 2016 , Namco Bandai announced the game would be released in Japan on February 23, 2017 and Europe and north america 24th. Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Modes. Naruto Uzumaki (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (One-Tailed Form, Four-Tailed Form) Sage Naruto (Six-Tailed Form) Naruto Uzumaki (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) Sasuke Uchiha (Playable in Part I and Part II versions), playable with Chūnin Exams outfit (Playable in Hebi and Black Costume in Part II) (Curse Mark Mode, Sharingan) Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan Mode) Sasuke Uchiha (Susano'o Mode) Sakura Haruno (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Maiden's Anger Mode, Herculean Mode) Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan Mode) Young Kakashi (White Light Blade Mode) Sai (Fast Writing Mode) Yamato (Wood Style Mode) Shikamaru Nara (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Shadow Imitation Mode, Strategy Mode) Ino Yamanaka (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Covered with Flowers Mode, Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode ) Chōji Akimichi (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Expansion Mode, Berserker Rage Mode) Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) Kiba Inuzuka (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Fang Mode, Food Pills Mode) Shino Aburame (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Beetle Mode) Hinata Hyūga (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Byakugan Mode, Twin Lion Fists Mode) Neji Hyūga (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Byakugan Mode) Rock Lee (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Eight Gates Mode) Tenten (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Ninja Tool Summon Mode, Ninja Tool Mode) Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) Tsunade (Herculean Mode) Jiraiya (Sage Mode) Hiruzen Sarutobi (Hokage Mode) Minato Namikaze (Playable with Flak Jacket and Hokage costume) (Yellow Flash Mode) Obito Uchiha (Sharingan Mode) Hashirama Senju (Wood Release Ninjutsu Mode) Tobirama Senju (Water Release Ninjutsu Mode) Gaara (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Brutal Sand Mode, Kazekage Mode) Temari (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Wind Covered Mode, Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) Kankurō (Playable in Part I and Part II versions) (Salamander Mode, Puppet Dance Mode) Chiyo (Chikamatsu Ten Puppets Mode) Orochimaru (White Snake Mode) Kabuto Yakushi (Playable with Snake Cloak) (Chakra Scalpel Mode, Snake Mode) Kimimaro (Curse Mark Mode) Itachi Uchiha (Tsukuyomi Mode, Susano'o Mode) Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion Mode) Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) Kakuzu (Shinzo Mode) Tobi (Playable as the Masked Man) (Sharingan Mode) Pain (God Mode) Konan (Angel Mode) Karin (Angry Mode, Attracted Mode against Sasuke) Suigetsu Hōzuki (Water Arm Mode) Jūgo (Curse Mark Mode) Haku (Ice Mode) Zabuza Momochi (Demon Mode) Killer B (Full Eight-Tails Mode) A (Raikage Mode) Ōnoki (Tsuchikage Mode) Mei Terumī (Mizukage Mode) Danzō Shimura (Released Seal Mode) Support-Only Characters Anko Mitarashi Kurenai Yūhi Shizune Tayuya Kidōmaru Jirōbō Sakon and Ukon Fū Torune Darui C Akatsuchi Kurotsuchi Ao Chōjūrō Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: A–B Combo (Killer B and A) Aburame clan (Shino and Torune) Adamantine Power (Tsunade and Hashirama) Aiming for Sasuke (Sakura, Ino, and Karin) Akatsuki (three Akatsuki members) All Boys (Sai and Sasuke) Animal Lovers (Jūgo, Kiba, and Shizune) Apprenticeship Aspiration (Part I Sakura and Tsunade) Artists (Deidara and Sasori) "Best Friends" (Naruto and Sasuke) Blade Masters (Suigetsu and Zabuza) Bonds of Love (Asuma and Kurenai) Boys on the Battlefield (Young Kakashi, Minato, and Obito) Brotherly Love (Sasuke and Itachi) Byakugan Users (Neji, Hinata, and Ao) Camp Friends (Jūgo and Kimimaro) Children of Prophecy (Naruto and Pain) Chubby (Chōji, Akatsuchi, and Jirōbō)